memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aelasan
|Planet = Aelas IV |Classification = humanoid |Environmental = class M conditions |Sexes = male, female |Distinctive Features = pale green skin, large bony structure covering the head |Warp capable = Yes (abandoned by the mid 23rd century)}} The Aelasans (also known as Aelaseans) were a formerly advanced space-faring humanoid species native to the planet Aelas IV. By the mid 23rd century, the Aelasans had abandoned their technology to become a tribal culture. ( ; ) Physiology Aelasans were a humanoid race. They were distinguished by their green skin tone and a large head structure which covers most part of their skull, thus, Aelasans do not possess hair. Male Aelasans apparently have larger head structures than females, and males also possess a pair of beard-like tentacles growing downwards from the corners of the mouth. ( ) History Until the late 22nd/early 23rd century, the Aelasans were warp-capable and controlled a powerful interstellar empire. Their technology was far beyond what the Federation, Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire had at that time. However, the warlike culture of the ancient Aelasans threatened their civilization, as infighting between Aelasan factions was reaching a critical level. To prevent the annihilation of their civilization, King united his people and completely reformed their civilization, abandoning their advanced technology and becoming a recluse, tribal culture. Technology was almost completely rejected by the Aelasans, but they kept communicators and historical recordings, as well as other devices. ( ) The Romulan Star Empire chose to leave the Aelasans in peace after they abolished their empire. ( ) In 2409, both the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets sent representatives to Aelas IV to contact the Elder Chief and negotiate mining rights for the planet, as it was a rich deposit of topaline. Klingon representative Captain Ja'rod and Federation representative Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar were then challenged by the Elder Chief to compete for the mining rights: whichever species stops the "Sky Demon", an asteroid on collision course with the planet, would be granted a trade agreement. A Starfleet ship succeeded in the destruction of the asteroid, thus earning the Aelasans gratitude and friendship as well as the rights to mine the topaline. ) It was mentioned by Admiral T'nae that a future Aelasan membership in the Federation was possible. ( ) Politics and Culture Aelasan society was divided in several tribes. A tribe leader is called the Elder Chief. This position is hereditary and a female heir is referred to as a princess. Aelasans society was formerly based in a warlike culture. Their species later adopted the name of Aelasans after King Aelas, who was responsible for their civilizations reform and is considered an revered historical figure. Since then, Aelasans follow a tribal hunter-gatherer lifestyle and live in villages. The warriors abandoned their former thirst for battle and instead became skilled hunters. Their buildings are tent-like and consist of wood and leather. Aelasan settlements are protected by copped palisades and their villages are connected by land paths. The Aelasan word for Klingon is translated as "ridged ones". ) External link * category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:ancient cultures